marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peni Parker
Peni Parker is a Spider-themed hero from the Spider-Verse who uses a mechanized suit known as SP//dr '''to fight crime.' Biography Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Not much is known about Peni's life, except that she comes from a Japanese background. In her world, it is New York but in the year 3145 in the future, like her other counterparts in the multiverse, she's bitten by a radioactive spider. At an unknown time, her father passed away, thus leaving Peni to pilot the robot mech known as SP//dr. She kept a radioactive spider in the SP//dr and they both share a telepathic connection and they have become best friends. Sometime later, Peni and SP//dr got sucked into a portal and ended up in a different modern world as a result of the super collider. Peni was somewhat surprised to learn of of report detailing a male version of herself that was dead. Subsequently, she hid out at her counterpart's version of Aunt May and met her other counterparts. She's first seen in the Spider-Cave with Spider-Man Noir, Spider-Ham where they met their counterparts Miles Morales, Gwen Stacy, and Peter Parker. They each reveal their history and how they ended up in the other world. Later, the heroes, minus Peter, all test Miles to see if he was capable of fighting, but Miles is inexperienced, they discussed and believed that he's not ready, unbeknownst to them, Miles has eavesdropped on the whole conversation and left the Spider-Cave. The next day, Peni and SP//dr work on completing the new override key, which turns out to be a success. She is skeptical when listening to Peter B. Parker talking about Miles being their hope to return home. At that moment, a frantic Miles suddenly returns and informs the heroes that his uncle, Aaron Davis, is the Prowler who works for Kingpin and tried to kill him. Peni is stunned to hear this and scolds Spider-Noir for calling it a "hardcore origin story", since Miles was upset. The heroes' spider-senses activate and the villains arrive, having followed Miles and this leads to a brawl. Later, the heroes head to Brooklyn Visions to see Miles, who is devastated over Aaron's death. They try to comfort him and they tell him they lost their loved ones, with Peni bringing up the loss of her father, but Miles blames himself for what happened to his uncle. Miles' roommate, Ganke Lee entered the dorm room and the heroes were hanging on the ceiling, and Spider-Ham asks them if animals talks in Miles' world, and Ganke passes out. The heroes then decide to stop the Collider without Miles because of his inexperience in fighting. They arrive at Fisk's mansion, and Peni explains Fisk has a private elevator that would take him from his penthouse to the collider in the basement. They watch Fisk claiming that he and the original Spider-Man were 'very close', and Gwen calls him a pig and Spider-Ham takes offense to the statement. Spider-Man Noir then points out to how the waiters were dressed. Peter, Gwen, and Spider-Man Noir enter the mansion wearing bow ties, with Peni and SP//dr hiding under the cart and they web up two security guards on the way. At the collider, Peter volunteered to insert the override key, but the heroes are forced to fight when the villains had anticipated their arrival. Despite glitching and being outnumbered, she sees Miles, in his new suit, arrives to help the heroes. She is impressed that he overcame his drawbacks and is now capable of helping. Peni then fights Scorpion, but he proves to be strong and starts damaging SP//dr. Peni is then saved by Spider-Ham, who had dropped an anvil on Scorpion. Peni, Spider-Man Noir, and Spider-Ham teamed up to fight Scorpion, and Peni knocks out Scorpion with SP//dr's dismantled arm. Peni retrieves the radioactive spider and mourns the loss of her robot mech, Spider-Man Noir and Spider-Ham comfort her and Miles informs the heroes that he has control of the beam and opens the portal, and Peni says goodbye and thanks Miles for his help and she returns to her dimension. Peni returns to her normal life, and she is seen building a new SP//dr. Character traits Peni is proven to be an upbeat individual, having no problems introducing herself to Miles Morales, Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. Peni shares her counterparts' compassion, as she scolded Peter Parker (Noir) for calling Miles' terrible experience with his uncle to be "hardcore", related to Miles on losing someone, and was willing to stay behind to shut down the Collider. Peni also grew to care for the other Spider-individuals, as she scolded Peter (Noir) for insensitivity to Miles' uncle being a villain, worked with them in fighting the Kingpin, accepting their comfort on her loss suit, and thanked Miles for giving her the chance to go home. Relationships *Spider-Gang **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Alternate counterpart and leader. **Gwen Stacy - Teammate. **Peter Parker (Noir) - Alternate 1930's counterpart and teammate. **Miles Morales - Teammate. **Peter Porker - Animal counterpart and teammate. *May Parker - Counterpart's aunt, Hostess and ally. *Peter Parker - Alternate counterpart. Appearances/Voice Actresses *Canon (1 film) **Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (First appearance) - Kimiko Glenn Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * She comes from a futuristic world. * She is of Japanese descent, as she speaks Japanese when talking to Miles and the others. Gallery ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' Spider-man-into-the-spider-verse-poster-peni-parker.jpg Into_the_Spider_Verse_Spanish_Poster.jpg Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse characters Category:Heroes Category:Alternate Counterparts